Hypocritical
by Kim-fam
Summary: Mencintainya yang (sepertinya) menjadi kebahagiaanmu yang (entahlah) juga menjadi kebahagiaanku. / Kenapa aku harus marah atas kebahagiaan orang yang kusayang? -Jeon Jungkook- [Taehyung x Jungkook - TaeKook; BoyxBoy Story; AU]


**Mencintainya yang (Sepertinya) Menjadi Kebahagiaanmu yang (Entahlah) Juga Menjadi Kebahagiaanku**

Main Cast:  
Jungkook (17 yo)  
x  
Taehyung (17 yo)

Other Cast:  
Seokjin (17 yo)  
Yoongi (22 yo)  
Minjae (16 yo)

Belajar memahami itu sulit. Sangat sulit. Lalu bagaimana dengan kemunafikan? I think, it's not bad.

* * *

 _'Minjae tunggu di rumah ya, Hyung. Love U...'_

Ia tersenyum miring. Cepat-cepat ia letakkan kembali ponsel tersebut saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai blonde berjalan ke arahnya. Ia berikan senyum termanis miliknya, pemuda itu membalasnya. Mendadak luka yang baru saja terbentuk di hatinya hilang begitu saja. Entah mungkin ia memang bodoh. Tapi ia sungguh tak ingin merusak suasana. Ia kembali makan, dengan tenang.

"Langsung pulang?" Pemuda itu bertanya saat mereka telah duduk nyaman di dalam audi. Entah bagaimana acara makan tadi berlalu begitu cepat. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama tadi. Sepertinya pemuda di sampingya ini ingin buru-buru. Ia sungguh tau itu. Pertanyaan yang di lontarkan hanya sekedar basa-basi, ia juga tau itu.

Ia mengangguk, dan tersenyum. Audi pun melaju. Membelah malam. Pemuda itu tampak tenang. Sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang sedang berusaha menahan pupilnya agar tidak basah. Ia sampai meremas jok.

"Jangan begadang." Pemuda itu berpesan. Setelah memberi kecupan di kening, pemuda itu kembali masuk ke audi dan dalam sekedip mata audi itu telah hilang. Ternyata pemuda itu memang tengah buru-buru. Lalu kenapa tadi mengajak kencan? Bukankah malah membuat dirinya semakin terlambat saja?

Ia menggeleng, mencoba membuang semua firasat buruk. Tapi tetap saja, ia tau bahwa ia tengah berusaha mengorek lukanya sendiri. Dengan langkah gontai, ia masuk ke rumahnya. Ia ingin malam ini cepat berlalu. Kencan yang menyedihkan.

###

"Jungkookie," Seokjin memanggil dari kejauhan. Ia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Jungkook yang baru saja turun dari taksi. Ada sedikit raut bingung. "Kenapa kau naik taksi?"

Jungkook tersenyum simpul. "Yoongi _Hyung_ tadi buru-buru, jadi tidak sempat mengantar."

"Oh... Semalam kalian lama sekali berkencannya?"

Dahi Jungkook mengkerut. Ia hentikan langkahnya. "Ah tidak. Jam 9 kami sudah pulang. Malah itu termasuk kencan tersingkat sepanjang sejarah."

"Lho, Taehyungie sampai di rumah jam 12."

Jungkook ingin menangis. Apa saja yang di lakukan Taehyung sampai pulang selarut itu?

"Brengsek!" Seokjin mengerang. "Dia pasti ke rumah Minjae lagi."

Jungkook tak begitu mendengarkan. Ia kembali berjalan. "Mungkin ada perlu dengan Namjoon Hyung." Perkiraan yang membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

"Untuk izin kencan dengan Minjae semalaman di gazebo." Seokjin makin geram. Ia hadang langkah Jungkook. "Kook, Taehyung sudah keterlaluan."

"Tidak baik Jin pagi-pagi begini sudah cemberut. Nanti cepat tua." Ujarnya tenang di selingi tawa garing. "Minggir lah, sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook, hatimu itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

Jungkook hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Langkahnya terhenti lagi, bukan karena hadangan Seokjin. Tapi karena ada tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Kemudian kecupan mendarat di pipi chubbynya.

"Pagi, _Bunny_. Sudah sarapan?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku belum. Gara-gara Seokjin tadi mengajakku berangkat ke sekolah terlalu pagi. Aku jadi tidak sempat sarapan."

Jungkook terkekeh kecil. "Mau ku temani sarapan?"

Taehyung mengangguk semangat. Ia manyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku mau kau yang suapi, yaaa?"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu menggandeng Taehyung ke kantin. Sepanjang jalan Taehyung tidak henti-henti bergelayut manja pada Jungkook. Seolah hanya ada mereka berdua, Taehyung memang benar-benar tak pernah kenal tempat.

Seokjin mendengus. Dengan langkah kasar ia berjalan ke kelasnya. Ingin rasanya meninju muka saudaranya itu sampai biru. Kim Taehyung munafik.

###

Masih terlalu sore bila harus memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi itu yang di lakukan Jungkook. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya saat waktu masih menunjukan jam 6 sore. Bukan karena mengantuk, tapi karena sakit hati yang sekuat tenaga ia coba untuk meredamnya. Ini masih tentang Kim Taehyung.

 _"Jeon Jungkook, aku yakin kau tidak buta." Seokjin berseru tajam seraya menunjuk ke sebuah audi hitam metalik. Jungkook mematung. "Pergilah ke sana dan buat Kim Taehyung menyesal seumur hidup." Seokjin mendorong Jungkook agar bergerak. Tapi kaki Jungkook seperti di paku. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali._

 _Jungkook menghela nafas pelan. Ia menoleh, memasang senyum tipis. Nyaris tak ada emosi apapun. "Aku tidak melihat apapun, Jin."_

 _Seokjin menganga. " Are you kidding me?"_

 _Jungkook menggeleng. Ia berlalu dari hadapan Seokjin. Memastikan bahwa Seokjin tak lagi melihatnya, ia ubah langkah tenangnya menjadi lari tak terkendali. Ia menyetop taksi. Ia melihatnya, ia sungguh-sungguh melihatnya. Taehyung memeluk Minjae. Nyata sekali._

Jungkook terhenyak. Yoongi tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. Membuat semua lamunan pecah. Yoongi tersenyum kecil lalu membaringkan tubuh di samping Jungkook.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Yoongi pelan. Jungkook menggeleng. "Lalu kenapa kau mengurung dirimu di kamar?"

Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dia tidak mau menangis mendadak di depan _hyung_ -nya. "Hanya sedang ingin."

"Ada masalah dengan Taehyung?" Tebak Yoongi tepat.

"Tidak, _hyung_."

"Lalu?"

Jungkook mendesah. "Ya tidak pakai lalu-lalu. _Hyung_ sendiri tumben sudah di rumah?"

Yoongi terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Jungkook. Jungkook cemberut. "Kau ini, _hyung_ terlambat pulang salah, _hyung_ cepat pulang juga salah. Kalau begitu _hyung_ tidak akan pulang saja lagi."

" _Hyuunggg_ , aku kan hanya bertanya. Sudah sana keluar. Aku mau tidur."

Yoongi bukannya keluar tapi malah menggelitiki Jungkook. Sontak Jungkook langsung berlari dari jangkauan Yoongi. Yoongi menyeringai nakal.

"Yoongii _hyuuunngggg_..."

###

"Hentikan kegiatan gilamu ini atau kau harus putus dengan Jungkook."

"Aku tidak akan putus dengan Jungkook sampai dia sendiri yang memintanya dariku."

Seokjin memicing. "Ok, kau tunggu saja di mana saatnya dirimu terjatuh dan tidak ada satu pun yang mau melihat dirimu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Tak mempedulikan amarah Seokjin yang sudah meluap-luap. Itu membuat Seokjin semakin panas.

"KALAU NANTI JUNGKOOK MATI, SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG HARUS DI SALAHKAN ITU DIRIMU, KIM TAEHYUNG!"

###

"Boleh duduk?"

Jungkook menoleh. Agak _shock_ , lalu kembali membaca buku setelah mengangguk kecil.

" _Thanks_..." Ia terlihat menyusun kata. "Tumben sendirian, _hyung_?"

"Seokjin lagi ada urusan OSIS sebentar." Jungkook tersenyum manis. "Tidak mau pesan minum?"

Minjae menggeleng. "Aku tidak haus, _hyung_."

Jungkook kembali fokus membaca buku. Bukan, bukan fokus. Tapi berusaha menetralkan adrenalinya yang mulai tak teratur.

" _Hyung_ …"

"Ya," Jungkook menoleh. Ia tutup bukunya. "Kenapa?"

Minjae ragu. Ia tersenyum kikuk lalu langsung pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Aneh. Tapi syukurlah, Jungkook jadi tak perlu berpura-pura tenang lagi. Tak lama Seokjin datang, dan suasana pun mencair kembali. Benar kata Seokjin, entah hati Jungkook itu terbuat dari apa.

###

Taehyung cemberut. Kesal karena Jungkook berhenti menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Taehyung menarik lagi tangan Jungkook agar tetap menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Jungkook, hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia ingin berlari ke kamarnya lalu menangis sampai puas. Tapi, ada Taehyung yang tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Jungkook. Taehyung malah terlihat sangat menikmati, Jungkook jadi tidak tega. Tapi, hatinya juga sedang sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia mengingat balik...

 _Seokjin menyeret Jungkook dan mendorong Jungkook masuk ke mobil. Ia kemudian memacu mobilnya dengan brutal. Jelas sekali bahwa Seokjin sedang murka._

 _"Kita mau kemana, Jin?" Tanya Jungkook pelan._

 _Seokjin tak menjawab. Ia hanya semakin menekan pedal gas. Tak butuh waktu lama, audi merah Seokjin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Itu." Jungkook mengikuti telunjuk Seokjin. Ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin._

 _"Mobil Taehyung? Kenapa dengan mobil Taehyung?"_

 _"Ini rumah Minjae. Dan mobil si brengsek itu terparkir tanpa dosa di sana." Seokjin berseru geram. Hallo Jeon Jungkook…_

 _"Dia mungkin ingin bertemu dengan Namjoon_ _hyung_ _, Jin." Jawab Jungkook tenang, bahkan tersenyum._

 _Seokjin memukul stir emosi. "Kau ini...Arrgghhh..." Seokjin mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Jungkook diam. Hanya menatap hampa ke rumah di hadapannya, berharap bisa tembus pandang dan benar-benar melihat Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan Namjoon_ _hyung_ _seperti dugaannya bukan dengan...Minjae._

 _"Kita pulang saja, Jin. Hari ini Taehyung janji datang ke rumah." Suara Jungkook tercekat. Benarkah Taehyung akan ingat?_

 _"Namjoon_ _hyung_ _sedang di Singapura." Ujar Seokjin dingin, sangat dingin. Ia kembali memacu audi merahnya. Tak menoleh ke Jungkook sedikitpun._

 _Jungkook menunduk. "Aku tahu." Lirihnya. Pelan. Bahkan mungkin tak mencapai jangkauan pendengaran sang sahabat. Dalam hati ia berteriak. Kencang._

Ia menghela nafas, mencoba untuk tenang. Kini ia tak menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung lagi, tapi beralih mengusap pipi Taehyung. Taehyung yang sungguh ia cinta, Taehyung yang sungguh perhatian, Taehyung yang manja, Taehyung yang dewasa, Taehyung yang lembut, Taehyung yang… Taehyung yang… Taehyung yang kini membagi hatinya dengan orang lain.

Tes… Jungkook tidak sadar, airmatanya menetes jatuh tepat di pipi Taehyung. Taehyung terkejut.

" _Bunny_ …" Ia menyejajarkan duduknya dengan Jungkook. "Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, Tae."

"Tapi tadi air matamu jatuh ke pipiku."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Ujar Jungkook lembut. Ia baringkan lagi kepala Taehyung ke pangkuannya, tapi Taehyung menolak.

"Jungkook..." Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. "Kita perlu bicara."

Jungkook tersenyum, ia mengangguk mengerti. Ini adalah saat yang ia tunggu, saat Taehyung melampiaskan semua unek-uneknya. Jungkook sudah sangat siap kehilangan Taehyung. Siap kehilangan Taehyung, tapi bukan hati Taehyung. Ia mengajak Taehyung ke taman belakang. Jungkook mengajak duduk di pinggir kolam renang. Suasana jadi dingin.

Tidak ada yang bicara. Jungkook berharap kolamnya tiba-tiba menimbulkan suara ombak. Ia bosan mendengar nyanyian jangkring yang sepertinya mengolok dirinya.

"Hidup itu perlu emosi." Taehyung buka suara. Diam membuatnya jengah. Ia memandang Jungkook. Tatapan Jungkook sungguh teduh. Taehyung melanjutkan. "Tenang menjadikan semuanya bosan."

"Kau benci tenang?"

"Aku benci tanpa emosi. Karena itu membuatku jadi serba salah." Taehyung menunduk.

"Kau membenciku?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Aku membenci ketenanganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku jadi serba salah. Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu kapan kau marah dan tidak padaku. Aku jadi seperti orang bodoh yang menjalani semuanya tanpa perasaan apapun. Kau itu terlalu tenang. Kau sendiri tidak pernah marah padaku. Kau selalu tersenyum manis. Aku bingung, aku jadi tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di hatimu." Intonasi Taehyung terdengar frustasi. ia mengacak rambutnya lalu terduduk lemas bersender di tangga kolam.

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Tak mencoba mengklarifikasi, ia hanya ingin mencerna semua perkataan Taehyung. Dengan tenang.

"Jawab aku, Kook."

"Apa yang perlu kujawab, Tae? Kau bahkan tidak bertanya apapun padaku."

Taehyung merapatkan dirinya ke Jungkook. Ia cengkram bahu Jungkook. "Jawab aku, kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku selingkuh dengan Minjae? Kau tahu kan, Kook?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"LALU KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?" Taehyung makin frustasi.

"Menurutku itu bukan masalah besar." Sambil memainkan air Jungkook menjawab, tenang. Sama sekali tanpa emosi.

"Bagiku, selama kau melakukan itu demi kebahagiaanmu, maka aku mendukung penuh." Jungkook menoleh ke Taehyung. "Kau bahagia menjalin hubungan dengan Minjae, dan berarti itu bukan masalah kan?"

Taehyung tertegun. Bukan reaksi seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Ia mau sesuatu yang lebih.

"Kenapa aku harus marah atas kebahagiaan orang yang kusayang?" Jungkook bertanya lembut. Seolah itu memang bukan masalah besar.

Taehyung menunduk.

"Sayang..." Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung. "Kau bosan denganku ?"

Taehyung tersentak. Ia menggeleng kuat.

Jungkook tersenyum. "Kau terlihat lebih bahagia dengan Minjae."

"Tapi-

"Sssttt... aku rela, Tae. Tidak apa-apa." Jungkook mencium kening Taehyung. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih termangu di pinggiran kolam renang. Punggung Jungkook semakin jauh. Entah kenapa Taehyung tak ada kekuatan untuk bangkit dan mengejar Jungkook. Ia malah duduk pasrah menatap Jungkook yang perlahan lepas dari genggamannya. Ia jatuh, dan tak ada yang mau melihat. Jungkook...

###

3 bulan kemudian...

Jungkook tergopoh-gopoh berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah yang entah kenapa pagi ini bisa jadi begitu panjang. Ia telat bangun, sialnya ia lupa bahwa Yoongi sedang di Daegu. Menunggu taksi 15 menit, sampai di sekolah gerbang sudah di tutup. Sepertinya kesialan Jungkook tak berhenti sampai di situ…

Bruukkk,,,,

"Astaga... maafkan aku, aku benar benar minta maaf." Jungkook buru-buru memungut kertas-kertas soal yang berserakan. Sangking terburu-burunya ia sampai tak menyadari di hadapannya ada orang yang sedang menatapnya penuh kerinduan. "Ini… Tae? Maaf, maksudnya Taehyung- _sshi_. Maaf."

Taehyung mengangguk kaku. Jungkook langsung hilang dari pandangan. Ia melesat begitu cepat, entah karena memang takut di hukum entah karena... Kim Taehyung. Setelah 3 bulan, tanpa Jungkook. Tanpa ketenangan Jungkook. Membuatnya jadi berubah : ia semakin mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Itu yang berubah.

Taehyung menggeleng, ah bahkan Jungkook tak lagi mau menatap matanya setelah kejadian di pinggiran kolam renang malam itu. Ia kembali melangkah, tak sadar ada seseorang yang memandangnya dengan air mata tertahan di balik tembok koridor pojok. Ia rindu Taehyung-nya.

###

Ckleekkk... Pintu terbuka. Jungkook menelan ludah. Menghela nafas sepelan mungkin dan mencoba memberi senyum termanisnya.

Berhasil. Ia mampu tersenyum manis. Bahkan sangat manis. Ia tundukan sedikit kepalanya. Mencoba untuk tetap sopan.

"Apa Seokjin ada, Taehyung- _sshi_?"

Orang di hadapan Jungkook diam. Ia memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan sulit di artikan. Jungkook menelan ludahnya lagi. Kali ini tercekat di kerongkongan. Sial, ada sesuatu yang berdesakan ingin keluar dari matanya.

"Taehyung- _sshi_ , apa Seokjin ada?" Jungkook bertanya lagi. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa. Sosok di depannya membuat ia sulit bernafas.

Bleepp... Taehyung memeluk Jungkook begitu saja. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Jungkook diam mematung di pelukan Taehyung, tak berani membalasnya, walaupun hasrat yang sesungguhnya ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan.

"Maafkan aku, Kook. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sanggup lagi, aku begitu merindukanmu, aku butuh dirimu. Maafkan aku." Taehyung meracau. Pelukannya semakin erat. Ia tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin Jungkook-nya. Hanya ingin kembali menggenggam Jungkook. Hari ini dan selamanya.

Jungkook tercekat. Benarkah ini?

"Aku ju-

Buukk… buku di genggaman Jungkook jatuh. Terkejut. Bingung, marah, kesal, sedih, rindu, mendadak semua bercampur. Perlahan ia pejamkan matanya, meresapi dan menikmati semuanya. Menyemburkan semua kerinduan. Melepas semua rasa sakit. Mengikuti gerakan Taehyung, membiarkan Taehyung menempelkan alat ucapnya ke alat ucap miliknya dengan nyaman. Setelah 3 bulan hampir tak pernah bertegur sapa, bukan karena amarah hanya saja keduanya sulit untuk mengungkapkan kerinduan.

" _I love you, so much. Never leave me_." Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook, erat. " _Again_..."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. " _I love you, too_..." Ia sungguh menunggu semua ini. " _So much_..."

Belajarlah dari sebuah kemunafikan. Munafik terkadang lebih penting dari sekedar air mata, semua bahkan tak pernah yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Trust me...

 **The_End**


End file.
